


艹哭贝洛蒂

by lrkou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrkou/pseuds/lrkou
Summary: 巴塞利帮助贝洛蒂给哈特一个惊喜，于是绑架了威尔希尔……总之我们的目标就是标题！！





	艹哭贝洛蒂

威尔希尔醒来得比巴塞利预计的要早一点——或者说贝洛蒂把叫来哈特的这个过程延续得太久了。巴塞利不得不面对着一脸困惑的威尔希尔不知道怎么解释——他不会多少英语，威尔希尔也不可能懂得意大利语。

“乔的眼光真不错，他真可爱。”巴塞利心里默默想着，和威尔希尔大眼瞪小眼了半天，试着说：“乔……乔•哈特……”然后指了一下自己。

听到哈特的名字威尔希尔镇定了一点，用英语问说：“他让你对我做了什么？”看着巴塞利一脸茫然，威尔希尔无奈地叹了口气，觉得要不是面前这张脸足够好看，他可能已经动手打烂这个“绑架”他的人的头了。

巴塞利试着做了一个下压的手势让威尔希尔冷静一下，威尔希尔也就从善如流地继续躺下了。他不知道他会等来什么，圆圆的眼睛就盯着巴塞利看。

巴塞利有些着急为什么贝洛蒂还没有把哈特叫过来，默默在心里想着会不会等他们的时间都够自己和面前这个小可爱来一发。

忽然听到门口贝洛蒂和哈特的交谈声，威尔希尔一下子激动起来，巴塞利害怕自己的计划有失，只好动手死死摁住他，用意大利语小声吼着：“别激动别激动我又不是坏人！”眼看着威尔希尔就要喊出来，巴塞利慌慌张张地用自己的嘴巴堵住威尔希尔的嘴……

威尔希尔吓呆了。推门而入的贝洛蒂和哈特也惊呆了。

“达……达尼……”贝洛蒂看着床上的威尔希尔——他当然认识他的小情敌——然后转向巴塞利求一个解释。

“呃……这是一个惊喜，乔。”巴塞利有些尴尬地从威尔希尔身上爬起来，解释说：“我觉得安德里亚和……呃，他们俩会让你满意的。”

哈特挑眉。

巴塞利捂住脸，自暴自弃地快速说：“安德里亚一直想给你一件够分量的礼物，没有什么比你的两个情人同时和你睡更能取悦你了吧。”

贝洛蒂瞬间脸红到耳朵尖，不由自主地去看坐在床上一脸困惑的威尔希尔。

哈特给威尔希尔抛了一个安抚的眼神，然后对巴塞利说：“然而你偷亲了我的情人……”

“那是个意外……”

“我可以要求补偿吗？”哈特轻笑着，眼睛直勾勾地看着巴塞利的脸。

久经阵仗的小公主自然听出了哈特的弦外之音，很干脆地答应：“好啊。”

贝洛蒂一脸惊恐，一时间都顾不上害羞，问道：“你们说了些什么？！”

和巴塞利达成协议以后哈特直接扑到床上一把抱住威尔希尔，用英语向他解释刚刚的内容。

威尔希尔抱怨：“这么好的事情为什么不直接邀请我，那个家伙手刀那么重，我脖子后面还痛好吗！”

哈特大笑起来：“我以为你会嫉妒？”

“我才不会被那样一只菜鸡比下去呢。”

哈特回头叫贝洛蒂，贝洛蒂呆了一下，犹豫着靠了过去。

哈特揽住他，有些急切地亲吻他。贝洛蒂还有点发愣，只懂得顺从地接受却忘了迎合。他脑子里一片空白，却又在想东想西。贝洛蒂告诉自己这是一个礼物他需要好好取悦哈特，却又忘不了旁边还有威尔希尔和巴塞利的注视，让他不敢完全放开自己。

当贝洛蒂回过神来，哈特已经在他的脖子胸口留下一串吻痕，转而攻略他敏感的前胸，继而他也意识到，他自己好像在不知不觉中已经被扒光了。贝洛蒂粗重地喘息着，竭力抑制住那些就要脱口而出的呻吟。

“叫出来啊……”哈特的手沿着贝洛蒂的腰腹向下滑动着，直到准确地握住了他的下身。

贝洛蒂不由自主地发出一声短促的呻吟，仿佛是为了配合哈特坏心思的调笑。他羞愧地紧紧闭住眼睛，不敢想象自己在巴塞利和威尔希尔眼中的样子。

但是哈特的手法让他意乱情迷，忽然失去照顾的前胸也让贝洛蒂感觉到微微的躁动。在听到黏腻的亲吻声时贝洛蒂终于忍不住睁眼，看到威尔希尔扑在哈特身上，两人交换着亲吻。威尔希尔占据着很明显的主动。虽然哈特的手依然在娴熟地抚慰着自己的身体——威尔希尔抢走了哈特的注意力这个念头却开始折磨他。

他想要做些什么“抢”回他的情人，却不知道可以做些什么。哈特的手法让他全身发软，思绪也愈发混乱了。

威尔希尔的手也没闲着，在哈特身上到处游走着，解开衬衫的扣子，沿着胸口和腹肌滑下去挑开皮带……

哈特忽然握住威尔希尔作乱的手，轻笑着推开他。威尔希尔适时发出不满的哼哼声，贝洛蒂感觉他们情意绵绵的对视有点刺眼，忽然有点想要躲开的念头。他再一次发现自己全身赤裸的状态，不由自主地抓住床单，更加有了想要逃离的想法。

哈特轻轻啄了一下威尔希尔的嘴唇，然后让他趴在贝洛蒂身边，轻声命令：“舔他。”

贝洛蒂一脸茫然，不知道会发生什么。威尔希尔毫不犹豫地照做，一只手撑到贝洛蒂两腿之间，低头含住他。

被温暖而湿润的口腔包围的感觉让贝洛蒂剧烈地颤抖了一下，陌生的快感让他又想逃开又舍不得远离，他微微地挣扎了一下，然后被哈特按住，哈特用意大利语温柔地安抚他：  
“好好享受啊，小公鸡。”

被威尔希尔这样的口技服侍确实就应该好好享受，贝洛蒂还在试图控制自己的呻吟，却随着威尔希尔的小动作不由自主地叫出声。

哈特满意地看着他们俩，然后看向一边围观的巴塞利。

巴塞利有些艳羡地盯着因为趴跪姿势而显示出完美的背部和臀部线条的威尔希尔，赞叹道：“你有这么完美的情人居然还不知足……”

哈特玩味地笑：“他们俩都很完美，然而我还是不知足。”

巴塞利舔了舔嘴唇，目光依然没有离开威尔希尔，问道：“你想让我干什么？”

“我需要惩罚你……一直看着，不要动你自己。”哈特和巴塞利相视一笑，巴塞利投降一般抬了抬双手，坐到一边。

哈特找到了润滑剂，在威尔希尔挺翘的臀部上轻轻拍了一巴掌，威尔希尔含浑地回应了一声，又扭动了几下。

威尔希尔突然的声带的震动让贝洛蒂感到一阵特殊的快感，他感觉自己快要到达那个临界点，他想要更多……这样的本能让贝洛蒂丢下了之前所有的羞怯，不满足地朝威尔希尔口中轻轻顶弄，手也无师自通地抚上威尔希尔的头，不轻不重地控制着他。

哈特故意不完全脱掉威尔希尔的内裤，让他露出后面的同时，沉甸甸的前端依然紧紧地绷在内裤里。威尔希尔有些不满地摇动他的诱人的小屁股，哈特自顾自地向手指上套了个安全套，缓缓地挤进去一根手指。

威尔希尔很想叫出来，比如让哈特慢一点。可是贝洛蒂塞满了他的嘴巴，手上的力道甚至半强迫他来了一次深喉。“呜……”威尔希尔不太喜欢完全变成鱼肉任人宰割，不满地哼了出来。

哈特很有耐心地扩张着他，并不急于放进第二根手指，只是在有目的地寻找威尔希尔体内那一点。因为不能尽情叫出来发泄自己的快感，威尔希尔在贝洛蒂和哈特之间颤抖着，更加努力地吞吐和套弄着贝洛蒂，企图快点结束这一边，全心全意享受他的情人。

在哈特试图探进第二根手指时，贝洛蒂到了。“乔……”他喊着哈特的名字，释放在威尔希尔嘴里。威尔希尔不管不顾身后作乱的手指，把贝洛蒂拖到自己旁边，咬住他的嘴唇把嘴里的东西渡了过去。

第一次被口到高潮的贝洛蒂还有些失神，丝毫没有抗拒的意思。但是仰躺的姿势和毫无心理准备的状态让他一开始就被呛到，原本就因为害羞和高潮而红起来的脸更加像要滴血一样。  
“安德里亚，安德里亚……”哈特一边扩张着威尔希尔，一边温柔地叫着贝洛蒂。贝洛蒂咳嗽着，被无事可做的巴塞利殷勤地扶起来喂水。

威尔希尔嘲讽说：“你自己倒是真享受。”

哈特大笑着用力拍了一下他的臀部，埋在体内的手指也重重地擦过那一点，威尔希尔倒吸一口凉气，乖乖地沉默下来，专心配合着哈特扩张的节奏轻声呻吟。

巴塞利着迷地看着婉转承欢的威尔希尔，怀里抱着有点迷糊的贝洛蒂，不由得动手对贝洛蒂做着他想对威尔希尔做的一切。他的手指碾压过小公鸡的胸脯，然后凑到贝洛蒂耳边，轻声问：“你嫉妒吗——你的情人在和别人做爱。”

贝洛蒂轻喘着拒绝回答：“达尼……”

“那双手也是这样温柔地让你为他打开身体吗？你也会像条求欢的小狗一样喘息着趴在他身前吗？”巴塞利的嘴唇蹭着贝洛蒂的耳廓，温热的气息灌进耳朵。贝洛蒂别扭地想要躲开，却被巴塞利牢牢地锁在怀里。巴塞利捏着他的下巴，轻吻了一下贝洛蒂的唇角，再次问说：“你也是这样的吗？放荡地为门将打开你的腿，不知满足地呻吟……”

贝洛蒂急促地喘息着，不得不看向哈特和威尔希尔。威尔希尔大概猜到巴塞利在说些什么，示威一般朝贝洛蒂皱了一下鼻子，然后炫耀一般扭动着身体配合哈特的扩张。

哈特觉得威尔希尔在他身下从来没有这么乖过，他开始觉得把巴塞利留下来是一个天才般的主意。

最后威尔希尔终于紧紧裹住哈特的时候，哈特发出一声长长的叹息——他太想念这个伦敦的小妖精了，与他完美契合的小妖精。

威尔希尔试图腾出一只手解放一下被内裤束缚着的前端，与此同时哈特的重撞正好抵在那一点。威尔希尔整个人都酥软了下来，哈特揽住他的窄腰，调整到最合适的角度继续着深深浅浅的抽插。

巴塞利继续用声音引诱着贝洛蒂：“安德里亚，你在想什么？你在回忆之前的每一次乔在你的身体里冲撞的感觉吗？还是在想象你稍后会经历的美好的一切？”贝洛蒂全身都泛着情色的绯红，他固执地摇头。巴塞利轻笑着，把自己的手向下移动，拂过刚刚发泄过的器官继续向下，满意地感受到不甘寂寞的括约肌蠕动着含住了他的指尖。

“安德里亚，你的身体比你的脑袋要诚实多了。”巴塞利低头啜吻贝洛蒂的肩膀和锁骨，然后说：“既然你这么急不可耐，为什么不自己做好准备呢？”

“什……？”贝洛蒂头脑一片空白，丝毫没能理解巴塞利的意思。

巴塞利握住贝洛蒂手指朝后送过去。贝洛蒂瑟缩着拒绝：“别……达尼……我……”

“做好准备，打开你自己……为了乔。”哈特的名字对于贝洛蒂来说似乎确实有魔力，他开始不那么坚决地拒绝，犹豫着顺从巴塞利握住他手指的动作。

哈特趁机把润滑液扔了过来，巴塞利一边认真地给贝洛蒂的手指涂上润滑液，一边继续蛊惑：“你看，乔也希望你自己做好准备不是么……很快，他就可以毫不停息地进入你，狠狠地疼爱你……”

“嗯……”贝洛蒂呜咽了一声，他的情欲和羞涩还在艰难地斗争着。巴塞利握住贝洛蒂的手，留出足够润滑的食指探进去两个指节。贝洛蒂短促地呻吟了一下，他下意识地想要收手，折起来的手指划过敏感的内壁，反而让他更大声地叫了出来。

巴塞利吮吻着怀里小公鸡的耳朵，呢喃着说：“放松，放松安德里亚，别弄伤你自己，相信我，我也不会伤害你的好吗？”

贝洛蒂大口呼吸着，艰难地点了点头。

就着别人的手去做扩张还是让经验丰富的巴塞利感觉有点力不从心，尤其是在贝洛蒂几乎毫不配合的情况下。混乱的戳刺带给贝洛蒂太多刺激和快感，在巴塞利怀里不停躲闪扭动着。

巴塞利拼命克制着自己直接把这个勾引人而不自知地傻鸡直接推倒的冲动，哑着嗓子低吼：“别乱动！后果自负安德里亚。”

贝洛蒂被巴塞利声音里的情欲吓到了，咬着嘴唇回头楚楚可怜地看着巴塞利。巴塞利顿时觉得下腹一热，开始思考自己为什么没能早点把这个傻白甜拐上床，以至于让一个英国人占了便宜。

巴塞利只能强迫自己去盯着一脸隐忍又享受的威尔希尔，转移开自己对贝洛蒂的兴趣。

（只是亲了一下威尔希尔就让他不要碰自己，巴塞利并不想知道如果自己直接上了贝洛蒂会得到哈特怎样的“情趣”惩罚。）

威尔希尔和哈特的身体的确足够契合，足够久的异地分离让他们无比地想念彼此。哈特先于威尔希尔释放出来，脱力一般趴在威尔希尔身上。威尔希尔回头和哈特蜻蜓点水地轻吻着。  
“乔……”贝洛蒂弱弱地叫着他情人的名字，他很想要，扩张开的穴口就像他的期期艾艾的嘴唇一样歙动着，但是他没办法像威尔希尔一样一脸坦然地对情人说“Fuck me”。

“乖宝贝……”哈特起身揽着贝洛蒂的脖子，轻吻着他的嘴唇和眼睛，用手指探进对方的身体寻找着那一点。

威尔希尔终于蹭下了那条碍事的内裤，不满足地在床单上不知餍足磨蹭着还没有纾解的下身。巴塞利在床头大大咧咧地坐着，胯间不能更明显地鼓着一大包。他遵守着和哈特约定的小情趣没有碰自己，却觉得看着威尔希尔这样大胆而色气地抚慰自己已经让他得到了足够的快感。

威尔希尔终于有空来回应这道炽热的眼神，当他看到那鼓起的尺寸时，脸上赤裸裸地写满了跃跃欲试，甚至吹了一个口哨。

哈特对贝洛蒂说：“杰克刚才给你舔了，不如你用下面去回报他？”他又用英语说了一遍，威尔希尔打量了一下面前白嫩嫩的身体，舔了舔嘴唇。

贝洛蒂依然不可能主动，他甚至在威尔希尔凑上来吻他的时候退缩了一下——这让威尔希尔非常不满。

哈特往贝洛蒂手里塞了一个安全套，示意他为威尔希尔套上。一个愣掉的贝洛蒂几乎把这个简单的动作演变成了一次足够长的手活，威尔希尔急不可耐。

“我说……乔，是你太小了么？他可真紧啊……”威尔希尔一边有些粗暴地一插到底，惹得贝洛蒂一声痛叫，一边故意挑衅。

哈特在和巴塞利一起上下其手试图让贝洛蒂放松下来，听到威尔希尔幼稚的挑衅有些气结，他套弄了一下自己再次硬起来的下身，就着威尔希尔趴跪在贝洛蒂身上的姿势，再一次狠狠捅了进去。

“啊……”前后同时被照顾到令威尔希尔的快感攀升到从未有过的高度，他大声浪叫着，使劲扭着脖子回头想要和哈特接吻。

哈特大力抽插着，恶狠狠地问道：“我没有让你满足吗坏男孩……”

威尔希尔不得要领的动作并没有缓解贝洛蒂太多的情欲，但是他的情人隔着他的情敌在冲撞他的身体。这一点认知足够让贝洛蒂感到异乎寻常的兴奋了。

威尔希尔在前后双重的刺激下很快就到了，他胡乱叫着乔、安德里亚和达尼三个名字，微沙的少年音和色情的喘息呻吟夹杂着让人更加兴奋。

高潮之后软绵绵的威尔希尔被垂涎已久的巴塞利拖了过去。贝洛蒂食髓知味的身体让他更加迫切地想要东西填满他，他也终于可以直接得到他挚爱的情人了。

哈特有些迷恋地抚摸着贝洛蒂的脸，从耳朵到下颌，就是迟迟没有动作。贝洛蒂有些着急地挺了挺身体，用小腿小幅磨蹭着哈特的侧腰，无声地催促着。

哈特笑着命令他：“起来，坐上来。”

迫切地想要他的英格兰情人的贝洛蒂已经顾不上太多了，他艰难地撑起身体，膝行到哈特身前，扶住哈特的肩膀就试图让那根不着力的东西塞进自己急不可耐的身体。

“这样不行安德里亚。”哈特温柔地拍了几下贝洛蒂雪白丰满的臀部，留下浅浅的红痕。羞耻与情欲让贝洛蒂整个人软在哈特身上，他把脸埋在哈特肩膀上，在哈特身上有一下没一下地蹭着自己——他忽然觉得自己实在太没用，没办法像威尔希尔那样放肆大胆地满足自己，也取悦他的情人。

哈特又咬开一个新的安全套，贝洛蒂忽然提议说：“你可以不用……”

“别急……很快就……”哈特也被怀里的人蹭得火大，以至于一时没有领会贝洛蒂的意思。

“不用……套……直接……进来……”贝洛蒂重复了一遍，声音越来越低，到最后只能堪堪让哈特听见。

“你认真的？”

贝洛蒂没有力气也没有胆量再说第二遍了，他只能忙不迭地点头，然后心满意足地感受到他的情人一点一点撑开他。

“安德里亚，安德里亚……”哈特一边顶弄一边一遍又一遍地叫意大利男孩的名字。

失神的贝洛蒂隔了好久才黏糊糊地回应：“嗯……？”

哈特揉了揉贝洛蒂的头发，说：“叫出来，别忍着。”

“啊……哈啊……乔……慢一点……”贝洛蒂乖乖放过自己被咬得发白的嘴唇，仰起脖子，旁若无人地叫了出来。

哈特轻轻啃咬着小情人暴露出来的喉结，下身的律动一下快过一下，一下重过一下。

巴塞利经验老道地安抚着威尔希尔高潮后的身体，他的手轻轻套弄着小妖精软掉的下身，然后带着黏腻的液体从腹股沟开始，划过一格又一格的肋骨，揉捏着前胸的两点，一直抚摸到锁骨。而威尔希尔在恢复意识的瞬间立刻回报以热烈的亲吻。

他们俩互不相让地交换着唾液和热情，威尔希尔迫不及待地去解开巴塞利的皮带，释放了他早就硬得发疼的性器。

巴塞利重重地喘息着，很快就在威尔希尔手里射了出来。他们的目光紧紧地锁在对方脸上，威尔希尔抬起手，伸长舌头舔了一下手中的液体，好像很美味地咂咂嘴。巴塞利闭上眼睛仰起头长长地叹息一声，几乎没有不应期地又兴奋了起来。威尔希尔一副捡到宝的惊喜表情，腻歪在巴塞利怀里抵死缠绵。

贝洛蒂两条大白腿缠在哈特腰间，以便他进到更深的地方。贝洛蒂的叫声越来越甜，越来越媚。两人都快到了的时候，哈特忽然揽着贝洛蒂的臀部，把他整个人抱起来挂在自己身上。贝洛蒂惊呼一声，不由自主收紧了夹在哈特腰间的双腿，以免全身的重量都压在两人身体连接的那一点上。即便如此，贝洛蒂还是感觉自己被顶到了一个前所未有的深度，那样的刺激让他哭叫着立刻到了，泪水滑落，他自己好像都尝到了眼泪的咸涩。浊液喷溅到两人的腹肌上，又因两人的动作和汗水混为一体。

哈特把贝洛蒂放倒到床上，又冲刺了两下，立刻抽出来射在了贝洛蒂胸口，还有一些溅到了小公鸡脸上。

迷迷糊糊的贝洛蒂下意识去舔唇边的浊液，哈特笑着附身上去亲吻他。

巴塞利的手机铃声响起来的时候，四人正两两捉对地缠绵着。

“接吧。”哈特用命令的口吻说。

巴塞利呻吟了一声：“天啊……万一是教练呢……”

“不然还有什么意思。”

巴塞利抓过自己的手机看了一眼，松了一口气：“幸好……嗨……啊，达维德……”他毫不掩饰的喘息声昭告着他的状态。

赞帕科斯塔立刻压低了声音，问道：“你又在哪里鬼混？”

“怎么……能说……哈……是鬼混呢？”和赞帕科斯塔说话的巴塞利自动带上了一些撒娇的口气。

“好好好，我是担心你迟早虚脱在床上我的小公主。”

巴塞利不服气地笑：“那还怎么满足你？”

“有什么是我可以效劳的吗？”赞帕科斯塔好脾气地问道。

“不用了，这儿有比你好得多的。”

威尔希尔很是受用这样的称赞，他原本一直在用手帮巴塞利套弄，此时大发慈悲地低头去给巴塞利咬。

“啊——”被威尔希尔一吸，巴塞利差点就直接缴械投降，显然是舒服到了极点。

赞帕科斯塔警觉地问道：“达尼？怎么了？”

巴塞利报复一般说：“你也应该试试英国婊子的嘴巴，实在是……啊……”

哈特继续充当伦敦小妖精的同声翻译，威尔希尔警示地用牙齿刮过口里那条东西的侧壁，让巴塞利忍不住呻吟得更加大声。他伸手安抚地揉了一下威尔希尔的头发，改口说：“也许是英格兰最顶级的MB。”

赞帕科斯塔笑着威胁：“你等着达尼，晚上我会好好惩罚你。”

“是——嘛？”巴塞利拖长声音，“作为回报，我会帮你请明天的假。”

“哦我忘了给你打电话的正事，”赞帕科斯塔忽然用一本正经的口气说，“你喜欢玫瑰味道还是薰衣草味道的低温蜡烛？”

“啊……”巴塞利低吼一声发泄在威尔希尔嘴里，然后有些无力地对赞帕科斯塔说：“不要那么俗气达维德，我要英国梨混小苍兰，最好加上一点伯爵茶。”

威尔希尔眼睛亮亮地看着巴塞利：“我用的香水就是伯爵茶。”

巴塞利扔开手机凑过去亲吻威尔希尔，手上直奔正题去给威尔希尔做进一步的扩张。

哈特把贝洛蒂圈在怀里，提议说：“也许时间足够我们再来一次？”

小公鸡眼睛还红红的，却很坚定地俯身含住了自己的情人。


End file.
